


The Shovel Talk:  Higgins to Magnum

by StBridget



Series: Shovel Talks [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Someone has to look out for Katsumoto's best interests.  Higgins takes it upon herself.





	The Shovel Talk:  Higgins to Magnum

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum P.I. is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> So, this started when I was planning the Rick/Katsumoto story. I was pretty sure that was the direction I wanted to go, but I asked my husband if he thought Rick or T.C. would give the talk. Then, I got to thinking, and said "Or maybe Higgins." More thought "Or maybe Higgins would be on Katsumoto's side." And this was born.

 

Higgins came up to the door of the guest cottage as Katsumoto came rushing out, shrugging on his suit jacket. He paused at the door and turned to give Magnum a fast kiss as the other man came up behind him.

 

“Bye, Magnum, see you tonight,” the detective said. He gave a curt nod in Higgins’ direction before he hurried over to his car. He turned on the ignition and had the car in gear before Higgins could even say anything. She watched it disappear down the drive before turning back to Magnum. She was surprised to see a fond look on his face. Well, well, well, perhaps Magnum’s heart wasn’t as untouchable as it seemed. She’d just have to see. After all, that was why she was here.

 

“I’m impressed. This is the second night this week Katsumoto’s been here, isn’t it?” she said.

 

“Third,” Magnum corrected, “but who’s counting?”

 

Higgins damn sure was. That’s how she knew it was time to stick her nose in. Some might say it was none of her business, but never let it be said Higgins didn’t look out for her friends. “I must say, that’s an interesting development. Katsumoto seems to be a far cry from your usual bedmate.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m some sort of shallow playboy who only beds beautiful women for their looks,” Magnum said, indignantly. Higgins cocked a brow at him. “Well, I’m not. I look for more than that in a partner.”

 

“So, this isn’t just some itch you’re trying to get out of your system?” Higgins asked.

 

“What kind of itch would I be scratching?” Magnum wanted to know.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Higgins said. She made a show of pretending to think, scratching her chin, thoughtfully. “Maybe checking off sleeping with a guy on your bucket list.”

 

“Katsumoto is not a notch on my bedpost,” Magnum said. “Why are you asking, anyway?”

 

“I just want to make sure no one’s going to get hurt,” Higgins said.

 

“Shouldn’t you be talking to him, not me?” Magnum demanded.

 

“Maybe,” Higgins conceded, “but I think Rick and T.C. have that well in hand. Someone’s got to look out for Katsumoto in this.”

 

“So, you decided to take it on yourself,” Magnum concluded. “Magnanimous of you.”

 

“What can I say? I’m a very giving person,” Higgins said. “Besides, I like Katsumoto. Can’t say the same about you.”

 

Magnum put his hand over his heart, mock-hurt. “You wound me. And here I thought we were best buddies.”

 

“Don’t kid yourself,” Higgins said, though really, Magnum didn’t bug her nearly as much as she pretended.

 

“So, are you just here to pry into my love life?” Magnum said.

 

“Actually, I was here to see Katsumoto,” Higgins said. “I have something for him.”

 

“You just missed him,” Magnum said.

 

“I noticed.” Higgins swept past Magnum into the guest house. “Guess I’ll just have to make do with annoying you.”

 

“You could just leave whatever it is with me and go about your merry way,” Magnum said, closing the door behind her.

 

“Actually, I thought he might like his own gate code,” Higgins said. “After all, he’s been here how many times this month?”

 

Magnum sighed. “I haven’t kept track, but I’m sure you have.”

 

Higgins pretended to think. “By my count, he’s slept over five times in the last two weeks, plus a full weekend before that, been here with Rick and T.C. another five times, and just the two of you eight times in the last month.”

 

“You’re thorough, I have to give you that,” Magnum said. “Why’s it so important to you, anyway?”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re not just using him to get information or to get out of getting arrested,” Higgins said, crossing her arms and leveling a hard look at Magnum.

 

“Higgins, you know I wouldn’t do anything like that.,” Magnum portested.

 

That earned Magnum another cocked eyebrow. “So, you don’t call him for favors?”

 

Magnum shifted uncomfortably. “Well, okay, maybe I still do, occasionally, but. . .”

 

“Magnum!” Higgins scolded, “You can’t just use people like that. Katsumoto’s a human being, with feelings. He doesn’t deserve to be treated that way.”

 

“It’s not like that!” Magnum protested. “I actually care about him!”

 

That gave Higgins pause. “You do?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Magnum said. “I don’t know why that’s so hard to believe. Katsumoto’s smart, funny, loyal, and has a wicked sense of humor. He keeps me on my toes.”

 

There was something in Magnum’s voice. . .something tender, something Higgins didn’t usually hear from the P.I. Higgins studied him for a minute. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Magnum wanted to know.

 

“Pardon me for saying so, but you don’t seem like the type,” Higgins said.

 

“What, you think I’m the type who uses people and throws them aside?” Magnum demanded.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do,” Higgins said, bluntly.

 

Magnum looked genuinely hurt. “I thought you knew me better than that. Maybe I’m not always the most considerate friend, but you know I look out for those I care about. Look at Rick and T.C. You know I’d die for them. I almost did.”

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Higgins conceded. “I just wasn’t aware you held Katsumoto in that high regard.”

 

“Well, I do,” Magnum said. He met her gaze, and Higgins saw something vulnerable in it. “Higgins, I. . .” Magnum paused, searching for the words. “Higgins, I think I love him.”

 

That shocked Higgins. Clearly, she’d done Magnum a severe disservice thinking him incapable of caring for a lover. “Have you told him?”

 

“I don’t know how,” Magnum admitted.

 

“Well, you can start by not taking advantage of him,” Higgins said. “Stop asking him for favors. Do something nice for him for a change.”

 

“Like what?” Magnum wanted to know. “I don’t think Katsumoto’s a flowers and chocolate kind of guy.”

 

“I don’t know, I think everyone likes flowers and chocolates,” Higgins said. Magnum just looked at her. “Fine. No flowers and chocolate.” She thought for a minute. “Bring him lunch. I’m sure he’s a busy man, and he probably has trouble getting away from his desk.”

 

“That’s a great idea!” Magnum said. “What else?”

 

“Well, how many times has he given you a lift someplace? Give him a lift once in a while,” Higgins suggested.

 

“Good, good, keep going,” Magnum said.

 

“Magnum, I am not going to tell you how to woo Katsumoto,” Higgins said. “You have to figure it out for yourself. Just, let him know you appreciate him.”

 

“I do!” Magnum said.

 

“Tell him,” Higgins said, gently.

 

“I will,” Magnum said. There was silence for a moment. “So, have I appeased you now?”

 

Higgins gave a decisive nod. “I think that’s satisfactory. Carry on.” She moved to the door, then turned around, hand on the nob. “Oh, and Magnum?”

 

“Yes?” Magnum asked, warily.

 

“Remember, if you hurt him, I will bury you.” She gave him a pleasant and altogether false grin. “Have a nice day.” With that, she left.

 

Magnum closed the door behind her and leaned his head against it. “Heaven help me,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not happy with this, but several readthroughs has failed to yield substantial improvements, so I'm throwing it out there.
> 
> I feel like I plopped them down in front of a blue screen, hands at their sides, and just had them talk at each other. Oh, well. Hopefully, your imagination will fill in the background gestures and such.


End file.
